


Mirakuru.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when someone close to the Bat and the Crows gets injected with Mirakuru will they be able to find an antidote and save them or will it be too late.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at one of the Warehouses in Gotham someones being beaten on as their beating on him he looks over at Reagan whose trying to get out of her restraints as someone 

walks up to her and looks at her he goes to inject something into her only to have someone run over to him and push him back as he pushes him back they start arguing 

which is when the man gets his barring's back and attacks one of his attackers sending him down. As they go down he punches him in the face which then gets the two men 

who were arguing to look over and they go break them up but someone throws a Bata rang one of them sending him down as he goes down the other goes to run as a couple 

of people fire an arrow at them sending them both to the ground tying them up once their down a group of Crows rush in and start firing at both Reagan and Tyler's 

kidnappers as their firing at them the two men who had grabbed Reagan and Tyler go to run off only to be stopped by Mark and group of Sonny's men.)

Mark: Julian good buddy.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed as Mark hits him in the face sending him down. His partner goes to run only to be tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious once 

he's out Mark looks over at him as he calls over one of the other crows and they turn him over and quickly tie up his hands as Mark rushes off to go and help his other 

friends take down the rest of Julian and Ava's men seeing someone getting ready to hit Sara in the head Mark rushes towards them and tackles him to the ground and 

punches him as their fighting he throws Mark off only to have him get the upper hand and throws him back again getting his barrings he throws both him and Mark into 

the boxes behind them as they go through them Mark hurts himself but manages to get his barrings back and grabs the knife mean't to go into his heart as he grabs the 

knife he twists it and gets it out of his hand and gets him in the shoulder then punches him sending him to the side they both quickly get up and goes after him as 

Mark quickly grabs the knife and gets him in the leg with it once he goes down Mark hits him in the face with his gun knocking him out cold. Once he's out he grabs out 

his weapons and walks off another agent rushes forward and puts him in zip ties once all of Ava and Julian's men are a counted for Mark rushes over to Reagan and 

unties her once she's untied he rushes around her and she hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: They didn't inject you with anything did they?  
Reagan: No. His partner rushed forward and pushed him back.  
Mark: Okay good. Because their only the start of all of this.  
Reagan: You mean i could get taken again?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Let's hope that's not true.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(Then he looks over at Tyler and rushes over to him.)

Mark: Oh god. Tyler!

(As he gets to him he looks him over and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: Tyler come on Baby.

(He turns and looks around for anyone that might of heard that when he doesn't see anyone he calls Kara into the warehouse and she rushes over to them.)

Mark: Get him to Crow.  
Kara: Okay.

(She grabs him up and takes off with him as Mark walks over to Reagan whose being looked over by Oliver.)

Reagan: Ollie i'm fine.   
Oliver: Well you can't really blame me for being overly protect of now can you?  
Mark: He wouldn't be Oliver if he wasn't.

(He looks at him as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Well i'm sorry. It's just this stuff isn't something to be messed with.  
Mark: What is this anyway?  
Roy: Mirakuru!  
Mark: What?  
Roy: Mirakuru. I got injected with it a few years ago. it caused me to lash out at my friends and family.   
Mark: You hurt anyone while under?  
Roy: Luckily no. But given the hell she's been through in her life.  
Reagan: Let's just say i'm glad he didn't inject me with it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mia: Question is?  
Mark: What?  
Mia: How the hell did they know about this serum?  
Mark: I don't know and if i know Julian and i do. He's not gonna say word.  
Reagan: What about his partner?  
Mark: I don't know. Let's go find out.

(They walk over to him as they get to him Mark turns him over and sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: It's Morgan Corinthos.

(They look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Roy: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah well let's get him back to Crow anyway and talk to him.  
Oliver: What about?  
Mark: Julian's not going to be anywhere near him. And with the way things are going. Commander Kane isn't going to allow them to have any phone calls.  
Oliver: So he won't be able to call his girlfriend?  
Mark: Nope. Rogers get him back to Crow.  
Adam: Got it Mark.

(He gets him up and walks off.)

Mia: His father isn't going to like this.  
Mark: No he's not.

(They all turn and walk off. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Kate rushes into their medical wing.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(As she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah yeah i'm are right. Thanks to the Crows and you guys.  
Kate: Okay good. How's Tyler?  
Mark: The doctors are looking him over now.

(Kate looks at him and then walks over to him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I called Tyler baby with Sophie right behind me.  
Kate: You guys still haven't told her you're seeing each other.  
Mark: We were going to do it today. But than Julian and his gold digging sister made their move against Reagan and not only took her but Tyler as well.  
Kate: No Mark i get it.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: But you two are going to have to tell her. Before someone else does. And if Julian and his sister know.  
Mark: I realize that they could easily tell her.  
Kate: And i know you two don't want them to tell her.  
Mark: No because knowing Ava she'll spin it around to make it seem like we only lied because we didn't want her to know.  
Kate: This is true. I mean look at how easy it was for them to turn Morgan against his own family.  
Mark: A lot of it had to do with the fact that Michael had technically stolen his wife.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Still i'd talk to Sophie before she finds out from someone else.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as Sophie walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. Commander Kane wants us to go and talk to Morgan Corinthos.  
Mark: He sure he wants me in that room?  
Sophie: Yeah why?  
Mark: I might end up killing him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because whenever it comes around to that gold digger Nikolas married Morgan doesn't think straight.

(They both look at him and nod their heads.)

Mark: But i'll be on my best behavior.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They walk off as Kate laughs at them. Over by their interrogation room both Mark and Sophie walk into the room and close the door behind them.)

Mark: Morgan Corinthos!

(He looks up at Mark and then looks off.)

Morgan: Mark!  
Mark: Didn't know i worked for the Crows did ya?

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to him.)

Morgan: No i didn't.  
Sophie: You wanna tell us why you kidnapped Oliver Queens sister?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And let me guess your ex whore and her brother didn't tell you that Reagan was Oliver's sister?  
Morgan: No. They didn't.  
Mark: Wow Julian and Ava are spot on Agent Moore.  
Sophie: So it seems.  
Mark: I got even better question.  
Morgan: What?  
Mark: Why'd you kidnap Agent Moore's ex husband?

(Mark looks at him and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Wow. Their just spot on with not telling you anything.  
Morgan: Apparently. Very much like you.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Morgan: Oh come on Mark you can't play stupid.  
Mark: I can actually play a lot better than Julian and Ava Jerome can. Now what you talking about?  
Morgan: You seemed offly close to her ex?  
Mark: He's my friend we get close when you work here.  
Morgan: Oh so your not fucking him.

(Mark falls out of his seat and then quickly gets up as he looks at Sophie.)

Mark: That's not true.  
Morgan: No.  
Mark: No. And you wanna know why?  
Morgan: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm not Ava i don't fuck the next person in line to see if she can get reaction out of one of her ex's.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So go ahead and repeat it i dare you.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'll explain everything later.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: What me and Agent Tyler do outside of this building is none of Ava's business. Got it.

(Morgan looks at him and then looks off.)

Morgan: Yeah. 

(Then he walks over to the other side of the table and sits down. After talking with Morgan they both walk out of the room as they walk out Sophie turns and looks at 

him.)

Sophie: You and Tyler?  
Mark: We've been wanting to tell you. In fact we were going to do it tonight.  
Sophie: But.  
Mark: Ava and her jackass of a brother went after Reagan.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Look i get it i should of talked to you first.  
Sophie: You're right you should of.

(Then she walks off as Mark looks back at her and knows she's pissed at him.)

Mark: Damn it Morgan.

(He walks off in the direction Sophie went. Up in their medical wing Mark walks over to Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not.  
Kate: Okay. What's going on?  
Mark: Morgan opened his big mouth and told Sophie.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah and now she's pissed at me. It was just one night.  
Kate: Mark it might of been one night. But it turned into something you two should of told her right away.  
Mark: I I know that.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Sophie.)

Kate: What did he tell you guys?  
Mark: Not a whole lot. Hell he didn't even know that Tyler is Sophie's ex. Much less that Reagan is Oliver Queen's sister.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: So they get him involved again but don't tell him two key things that he should know about the people he's kidnapping.  
Mark: Apparently not.   
Kate: And Ava's the smart one in their partnership.  
Mark: Actually the brains is Julian.  
Kate: He's not very smart either. If he keeps getting Sonny's son in the middle of all of this.  
Mark: No he's not. And the fact that he had his men beating the hell out of Tyler.  
Kate: Neither one of them are to be getting away with this.  
Mark: Yeah well something tells me their gonna try and get away with it.  
Kate: You guys won't let them.  
Mark: No we won't.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off. Over the next couple of weeks the Crows along with the Heroes continue to look why Ava and Julian using a serum called 

Mirakuru and how they managed to get their hands on it. And if they manage to get it from of Oliver's old Enemies they need to find away to stop them before they go 

after Reagan again. In between trying to figure out how Julian and his sister got their hands onto Mirakuru. Mark and Tyler have been trying their hardest to get 

Sophie to talk to them but she continues to ignore them until one day Mark finally walked up to her and talked to her as she's listening to him she turns and looks at 

him.)

Sophie: It's not that you had slept with him Mark. It the fact that you didn't tell me.  
Mark: We were going to tell you.  
Sophie: When?  
Mark: The day Julia and Ava took off Tyler and Reagan. We were even going to go over to your apartment to talk to you.  
Sophie: You know you keep using them as an excuse. You two had other times to tell me. Why than.  
Mark: Because it was getting harder to keep it from you. And i know i should of told you what happened between me and Tyler earlier but. At the time we had both agreed 

it was going to be just the one time.

Sophie: But it wasn't just the one time.  
Mark: No it wasn't.   
Sophie: Veracity know?  
Mark: No. And it's not for the lack of trying. I've been trying to get a hold of her.   
Sophie: And?  
Mark: Her boy toy won't let me near her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Look the last thing i wanted to do was hurt you. But if you wanna continue to hate me fine. I'm done trying to explain what's going on between me and Tyler to 

you. So have a nice life.

(He walks off. Over in their Command Center Mark walks over to one of the other agents as Roy walks into the room and over to him.)

Roy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Roy: I might of figured out why Ava and her brother had taken Reagan and Tyler.  
Mark: Why?  
Roy: Their working with someone. And this someone just happens to be one of Oliver's oldest enemies.  
Mark: Who?  
Roy: Ra Al Ghul.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why the hell would they work with him?  
Roy: He's been wanting to crate some super soldiers.  
Mark: Super soldiers?  
Roy: Yeah. This serum can turn you into just about anything. It can make you very angry and very strong.  
Mark: Is that what happened to you?  
Roy: Yeah. It didn't just make strong it also made me very angry and i lashed out at all of my friends and family.  
Mark: Other than making you angry and strong what else can this stuff do to you?  
Roy: Why?  
Mark: If Ra Al Ghul really wanted Reagan to be apart of his super soldiers.  
Roy: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell hasn't Reagan been showing signs of it being injected.  
Roy: Because according to your friends son. He had stopped him.  
Mark: Doesn't mean someone wouldn't of injected her the minute their back's were turned.

(He looks at them and until they hear something out in the hallway and rush out to see what is happening as they get out there they see Sophie beating on someone Mark 

knowing the shoes rushes over to them and tackles Sophie to the ground as they land he tries to keep a hold of her.)

Mark: This is Agent Buchanan i need every available agent outside of command center. And someone get a hold of Oliver Queen.

(Then he continues to try and keep Sophie down as Kate and Kara rush forward and help Mark keep Sophie down as she's down Mark goes grab out his cuff's but looks at 

Kate.)

Kate: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: Ava injected the wrong person.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She rushes over to her girlfriend and looks her over. As she's looking Reagan over Alex rushes up to them and gets Sophie sedated once she's out Mark looks around for 

anything to tie her up Then Roy tosses Mark rope and he starts tying her up once she's tied up they get her up and put her onto the gurney. Once she's on there they 

walk off with her as Mark rushes over to Reagan and looks her over.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: What the hell happened?  
Mark: My guess is. Ava got the person with the Mirakuru.  
Kate: Who the hell was it supposed to go into?  
Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: But what the hell set her off on Reagan.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Roy: It also feeds on jealousy.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Kate: So why didn't she go after Mark?  
Roy: Because as Sophie said before she loved Tyler.  
Mark: She just wasn't in love with him.  
Kate: So.  
Mark: She's still in love with you Kate.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sorry i shouldn't of said that.  
Kate: No it's okay i'm glad you did say something.  
Mark: I'm not.

(She laughs at him as they help Reagan up once she's up Kate looks her over and then hugs her getting Mark to laugh at her. As their hugging Tyler walks up to them and 

looks at Reagan.)

Tyler: What the hell happened?  
Mark: Ava injected Mirakuru into the wrong person and Sophie went after Reagan.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: Jealousy.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: If that's the case. Why didn't she go after you?  
Mark: Good question.

(He looks at him and knows what's coming.)

Tyler: Come with me.

(They walk off to go and talk as they walk off they hear something behind them and then run off towards them as they turn the corner they see Sophie standing there.)

Mark: Alex Sedated her.  
Roy: Oh she must have a lot of jealousy built up in her.  
Mark: Oh shit and she's looking right at me.

(Seeing him she walks over to him as she gets to him she charges him sending them both to the ground as they land she starts beating on him which then gets Oliver to 

rush in and tackle her to the ground as they land she gets her barring's and punches him sending him back.)

Roy: Oliver!

(He rushes over to him and looks him over as Sophie goes after Mark again as she's beating on him Kate grabs out her garbling hook and fires it at Sophie as it gets to 

her it wraps around her waste and she pulls her back as she lands in front of her as she gets her there Tyler rushes forward and turns her over as he gets to her he 

looks up at Kate and sees what's in her hand but doesn't say anything as he turns Sophie over and they quickly tie up her hands onto the gurney once she's tied on Kate 

puts her garbling hook away.)

Kate: Don't tell my dad.

(Tyler looks at her.)

Tyler: It's not my secret to tell Kate.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Tyler: But i won't be telling him anything.   
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off as Mark walks up to Kate and looks at her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Before Sophie got loose i was going to break up with him.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because as much as i like and wanna be with him. It's not worth losing my friendship with Sophie.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off. Then she looks at him again.)

Kate: Sophie's upset and hurting she'll find away to get passed it.  
Mark: Kate she beat the hell out of two people today. And seeing what that crap is doing to her now. I just can't.

(He walks off as Kate stands there not sure of what to do or say.)

Kate: I could really kill Ava Jerome.  
Reagan: I hear ya. Think he'll do it?  
Kate: I don't know. And knowing that this relationship with Tyler is messing with his friendship with Sophie. I just.  
Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Mark's in love with him.

(She looks at her and then over to Mark whose just walked off.)

Kate: Oh boy.

(She nods her head at her. Over the next couple of days all of the heroes try to figure out how to get the Mirakuru out of Sophie's system as their working to clear 

her system of the serum the Crows are trying to figure out away to keep Sophie locked up in their holding cell until they can antidote to put into Sophie to clear out 

the Mirakuru after days of looking and trying to put something together Kara showed up in Gotham with Lena in tow as they got to Kane Tower they rushed into Kate's 

office and headed off towards the elevator to take them down to the Batcave. As the elevator reached it they both walk off of it and over to everyone else as they get 

to them.)

Kara: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Hey. Lena said she might of figured out away to make antidote to flush Mirakuru from Sophie's system.  
Kate: How?

(She goes into explaining what she can do in order crate an antidote. After explaing it Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: Think it'll work?  
Lena: There's really only one way to find out.  
Kate: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and try make it as she gets to work Kate looks at Kara.)

Kara: She's changed a lot since our final battle with Lex.  
Kate: She knows who i am Kara.  
Kara: She's not dumb as some people make her out to be.  
Kate: How?  
Kara: I told her i knew Batwoman.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: And she put two and two together.  
Kate: And she couldn't figure out you were Supergirl because?

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: I have a feeling she always knew just never said anything.  
Kate: she was just wanting you to confirm it.  
Kara: She was.

(Over by Mark he's looking at something on his phone as Mary walks up to him.)

Mary: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.  
Mary: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: In between losing Veracity to Wick and having to break up with Tyler is not something i wanted to do.  
Mary: Look like Kate said.  
Mark: I know what Kate said Mary but it doesn't change the fact that Tyler is Sophie's ex. I knew it would hurt her when she found out. But in a lot of ways i didn't 

care. I really didn't. I liked him and so i started dating him behind her back.

Mary: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: He's a great guy i'm sure he'll find someone who will make him happy.  
Mary: I'm sure he will. But they won't be you.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him. Then Mark's phone goes off he look at it and answers it.)

Mark: Commander?  
Jacob: Julian Jerome escaped and attacked Tyler.

(Mark hangs up and rushes off towards the stairs. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into the room they have him in.)

Mark: How the hell did he get out?  
Tyler: Ask your friends kid brother.  
Mark: Morgan!  
Tyler: Yeah.   
Kate: Why the hell would he help out Julian Jerome again?  
Mark: I have a feeling i know why. And it just gave Nikolas Cassadine a way to get out of his marriage to Ava.  
Kate: She's cheating on him.  
Mark: Yeah. Oh he's going to love this.

(He grabs out his phone and calls him and he answers on the first ring.)

Nikolas: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I got some news for you.  
Nikolas: Please tell me the bitch messed up?  
Mark: Oh she messed up in a big way.  
Nikolas: What she do?  
Mark: She's been sleeping with Morgan Corinthos again.

(Nikolas falls silent on the other end and smiles.)

Nikolas: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at his wife. Back over in Gotham.)

Kate: How'd he take it?  
Mark: He was to say the least very happy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: How?  
Mark: Nikolas and Ava have this claws in their prenup saying if one or the other cheats. They get nothing in their divorce.  
Tyler: Wow. And she actually signed it?  
Mark: Oddly enough she did.  
Kate: She's not very bright.  
Mark: Neither is Morgan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Why not?  
Mark: He messed with the wrong family for one.

(He looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Wait.  
Mark: Morgan is Veracity's new boyfriend. Well ex now.  
Kate: I don't know. Vera can be very forgiving.  
Mark: You do realize she hates it when people cheat right?  
Kate: Hey. I never said my sister made sense.

(Just then Kara rushes in with Lena.)

Lena: We got it.  
Tyler: Got what?  
Lena: The Antidote to clear Sophie's system of the Mirakuru.  
Mark: Let's go.

(They all rush from the room and head down to their holding cells. As they get down to them they see Julian there smiling Mark seeing him goes after him and tackles 

him to the ground as he goes down he gets his barring's and punches Mark as he punches him he goes down only to have Mark act quickly and pushes them both out into the 

hallway as they get out there Mark punches him sending him down as he goes down he grabs out a knife again and goes after Mark again as their fight continues the 

other's do everything they can to try and put the antidote into Sophie's system as she's fighting them Tyler and Kate are trying their hardest to keep Sophie still so 

that Lena can put the syringe into Sophie's neck once it's in there she pushes it into her system once it's all in her system Kate and Tyler keep a hold of her until 

she settle's down and their able to let her go. Out in the hallway Mark and Julian are still fighting as their fighting Mark throws his elbow into his face sending him 

back as he goes back Mark kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. Once he's out Mark looks towards the door and sees everyone come out of it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Kate: We got it into her.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Get this prick into a holding cell.

(The other agents rush forward and grab him up once he's up they wheel Sophie out of their holding cells and take her up to their medical wing and Kate goes with them 

along Kara and Lena as they walk off Mark walks over to Tyler.)

Tyler: So everything okay with you?  
Mark: Yeah. He's finally locked up again. If only we could do the samething of his sister.  
Tyler: Give it time.  
Mark: I will. Anyway. Look Tyler.

(He looks at him and kisses him catching Mark off guard as their kissing Mark kisses him back as their kiss continues Veracity turns the corner and sees them kissing 

then turns and walks off upset knowing she waited to long to tell him how she still felt about him as she walks off they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'll talk to Sophie.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then they pull away from each other. Over the next couple of days Sophie continues to recover from having the Mirakuru in her system after waking up she had asked 

Kate what had happened to her and she told her Sophie looked at her and then looked off.)

Sophie: What did i do?  
Kate: Beat the hell out of both Mark and Reagan.

(She looks at her and feels even worse then she are ready did. After talking with Kate Sophie talked to both Mark and Reagan then apologized to them for what she had 

done. And they both told her it was okay. And she smiled at them. Before they both could leave Sophie stopped Mark and turned around to talk to her.)

Sophie: I just wanted to know what you were really feeling towards Tyler.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Soph i'm in love with him.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Keeping the fact that we're together away from you hurt like hell. Because in the back of my mind i thought i'd lose your friendship if it came out.  
Sophie: You won't.  
Mark: I know. But i really should of talked to you first before me and Tyler started up anything.  
Sophie: It would of helped out a lot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: Don't be.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Just so you know.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: If you hurt him i'll kick your butt.  
Mark: I'll do my best not to hurt him then.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he turns and walks out of the room. Later over at Tyler's in his room their both on his bed kissing as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he 

pulls away from him.)

Tyler: So Sophie's okay with this?  
Mark: Yeah she's good with it.  
Tyler: Okay good. So we can do this and we don't have to feel guilty.  
Mark: No.   
Tyler: Even better.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it. Over at Kate's both her and Reagan are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss 

continues she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just glad that stuff didn't mess up Mark and Sophie's friendship.  
Reagan: Yeah really.  
Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Through out the night and into pretty much the next morning both 

couples make love to each other and with each time they do it the more both Mark and Tyler wanna do it again until they both fall asleep after a number of times love 

making as they both fall asleep. Over at Sophie's apartment she's lying down on her couch thinking about the last several days and the things she said to Mark for not 

telling her about him and Tyler and not really wanting to see their side of things due to the hurt and the Mirakuru being in her system she's just glad that it didn't 

mess up their friendship all that much and is looking forward to the day when she can find someone who makes her as happy as Tyler makes Mark. She knows there is 

someone out there for her it's just the matter of finding them and she can't wait for that day to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Mirakuru i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at one of the Warehouses in Gotham someones being beaten on as their beating on him he looks over at Reagan whose trying to get out of her restraints as someone 

walks up to her and looks at her he goes to inject something into her only to have someone run over to him and push him back as he pushes him back they start arguing 

which is when the man gets his barring's back and attacks one of his attackers sending him down. As they go down he punches him in the face which then gets the two men 

who were arguing to look over and they go break them up but someone throws a Bata rang one of them sending him down as he goes down the other goes to run as a couple 

of people fire an arrow at them sending them both to the ground tying them up once their down a group of Crows rush in and start firing at both Reagan and Tyler's 

kidnappers as their firing at them the two men who had grabbed Reagan and Tyler go to run off only to be stopped by Mark and group of Sonny's men.)

Mark: Julian good buddy.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed as Mark hits him in the face sending him down. His partner goes to run only to be tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious once 

he's out Mark looks over at him as he calls over one of the other crows and they turn him over and quickly tie up his hands as Mark rushes off to go and help his other 

friends take down the rest of Julian and Ava's men seeing someone getting ready to hit Sara in the head Mark rushes towards them and tackles him to the ground and 

punches him as their fighting he throws Mark off only to have him get the upper hand and throws him back again getting his barrings he throws both him and Mark into 

the boxes behind them as they go through them Mark hurts himself but manages to get his barrings back and grabs the knife mean't to go into his heart as he grabs the 

knife he twists it and gets it out of his hand and gets him in the shoulder then punches him sending him to the side they both quickly get up and goes after him as 

Mark quickly grabs the knife and gets him in the leg with it once he goes down Mark hits him in the face with his gun knocking him out cold. Once he's out he grabs out 

his weapons and walks off another agent rushes forward and puts him in zip ties once all of Ava and Julian's men are a counted for Mark rushes over to Reagan and 

unties her once she's untied he rushes around her and she hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: They didn't inject you with anything did they?  
Reagan: No. His partner rushed forward and pushed him back.  
Mark: Okay good. Because their only the start of all of this.  
Reagan: You mean i could get taken again?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Let's hope that's not true.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(Then he looks over at Tyler and rushes over to him.)

Mark: Oh god. Tyler!

(As he gets to him he looks him over and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: Tyler come on Baby.

(He turns and looks around for anyone that might of heard that when he doesn't see anyone he calls Kara into the warehouse and she rushes over to them.)

Mark: Get him to Crow.  
Kara: Okay.

(She grabs him up and takes off with him as Mark walks over to Reagan whose being looked over by Oliver.)

Reagan: Ollie i'm fine.   
Oliver: Well you can't really blame me for being overly protect of now can you?  
Mark: He wouldn't be Oliver if he wasn't.

(He looks at him as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Well i'm sorry. It's just this stuff isn't something to be messed with.  
Mark: What is this anyway?  
Roy: Mirakuru!  
Mark: What?  
Roy: Mirakuru. I got injected with it a few years ago. it caused me to lash out at my friends and family.   
Mark: You hurt anyone while under?  
Roy: Luckily no. But given the hell she's been through in her life.  
Reagan: Let's just say i'm glad he didn't inject me with it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mia: Question is?  
Mark: What?  
Mia: How the hell did they know about this serum?  
Mark: I don't know and if i know Julian and i do. He's not gonna say word.  
Reagan: What about his partner?  
Mark: I don't know. Let's go find out.

(They walk over to him as they get to him Mark turns him over and sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: It's Morgan Corinthos.

(They look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Roy: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah well let's get him back to Crow anyway and talk to him.  
Oliver: What about?  
Mark: Julian's not going to be anywhere near him. And with the way things are going. Commander Kane isn't going to allow them to have any phone calls.  
Oliver: So he won't be able to call his girlfriend?  
Mark: Nope. Rogers get him back to Crow.  
Adam: Got it Mark.

(He gets him up and walks off.)

Mia: His father isn't going to like this.  
Mark: No he's not.

(They all turn and walk off. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Kate rushes into their medical wing.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(As she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah yeah i'm are right. Thanks to the Crows and you guys.  
Kate: Okay good. How's Tyler?  
Mark: The doctors are looking him over now.

(Kate looks at him and then walks over to him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I called Tyler baby with Sophie right behind me.  
Kate: You guys still haven't told her you're seeing each other.  
Mark: We were going to do it today. But than Julian and his gold digging sister made their move against Reagan and not only took her but Tyler as well.  
Kate: No Mark i get it.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: But you two are going to have to tell her. Before someone else does. And if Julian and his sister know.  
Mark: I realize that they could easily tell her.  
Kate: And i know you two don't want them to tell her.  
Mark: No because knowing Ava she'll spin it around to make it seem like we only lied because we didn't want her to know.  
Kate: This is true. I mean look at how easy it was for them to turn Morgan against his own family.  
Mark: A lot of it had to do with the fact that Michael had technically stolen his wife.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Still i'd talk to Sophie before she finds out from someone else.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as Sophie walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. Commander Kane wants us to go and talk to Morgan Corinthos.  
Mark: He sure he wants me in that room?  
Sophie: Yeah why?  
Mark: I might end up killing him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because whenever it comes around to that gold digger Nikolas married Morgan doesn't think straight.

(They both look at him and nod their heads.)

Mark: But i'll be on my best behavior.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They walk off as Kate laughs at them. Over by their interrogation room both Mark and Sophie walk into the room and close the door behind them.)

Mark: Morgan Corinthos!

(He looks up at Mark and then looks off.)

Morgan: Mark!  
Mark: Didn't know i worked for the Crows did ya?

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to him.)

Morgan: No i didn't.  
Sophie: You wanna tell us why you kidnapped Oliver Queens sister?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And let me guess your ex whore and her brother didn't tell you that Reagan was Oliver's sister?  
Morgan: No. They didn't.  
Mark: Wow Julian and Ava are spot on Agent Moore.  
Sophie: So it seems.  
Mark: I got even better question.  
Morgan: What?  
Mark: Why'd you kidnap Agent Moore's ex husband?

(Mark looks at him and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Wow. Their just spot on with not telling you anything.  
Morgan: Apparently. Very much like you.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Morgan: Oh come on Mark you can't play stupid.  
Mark: I can actually play a lot better than Julian and Ava Jerome can. Now what you talking about?  
Morgan: You seemed offly close to her ex?  
Mark: He's my friend we get close when you work here.  
Morgan: Oh so your not fucking him.

(Mark falls out of his seat and then quickly gets up as he looks at Sophie.)

Mark: That's not true.  
Morgan: No.  
Mark: No. And you wanna know why?  
Morgan: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm not Ava i don't fuck the next person in line to see if she can get reaction out of one of her ex's.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So go ahead and repeat it i dare you.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'll explain everything later.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: What me and Agent Tyler do outside of this building is none of Ava's business. Got it.

(Morgan looks at him and then looks off.)

Morgan: Yeah. 

(Then he walks over to the other side of the table and sits down. After talking with Morgan they both walk out of the room as they walk out Sophie turns and looks at 

him.)

Sophie: You and Tyler?  
Mark: We've been wanting to tell you. In fact we were going to do it tonight.  
Sophie: But.  
Mark: Ava and her jackass of a brother went after Reagan.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Look i get it i should of talked to you first.  
Sophie: You're right you should of.

(Then she walks off as Mark looks back at her and knows she's pissed at him.)

Mark: Damn it Morgan.

(He walks off in the direction Sophie went. Up in their medical wing Mark walks over to Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not.  
Kate: Okay. What's going on?  
Mark: Morgan opened his big mouth and told Sophie.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah and now she's pissed at me. It was just one night.  
Kate: Mark it might of been one night. But it turned into something you two should of told her right away.  
Mark: I I know that.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Sophie.)

Kate: What did he tell you guys?  
Mark: Not a whole lot. Hell he didn't even know that Tyler is Sophie's ex. Much less that Reagan is Oliver Queen's sister.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: So they get him involved again but don't tell him two key things that he should know about the people he's kidnapping.  
Mark: Apparently not.   
Kate: And Ava's the smart one in their partnership.  
Mark: Actually the brains is Julian.  
Kate: He's not very smart either. If he keeps getting Sonny's son in the middle of all of this.  
Mark: No he's not. And the fact that he had his men beating the hell out of Tyler.  
Kate: Neither one of them are to be getting away with this.  
Mark: Yeah well something tells me their gonna try and get away with it.  
Kate: You guys won't let them.  
Mark: No we won't.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off. Over the next couple of weeks the Crows along with the Heroes continue to look why Ava and Julian using a serum called 

Mirakuru and how they managed to get their hands on it. And if they manage to get it from of Oliver's old Enemies they need to find away to stop them before they go 

after Reagan again. In between trying to figure out how Julian and his sister got their hands onto Mirakuru. Mark and Tyler have been trying their hardest to get 

Sophie to talk to them but she continues to ignore them until one day Mark finally walked up to her and talked to her as she's listening to him she turns and looks at 

him.)

Sophie: It's not that you had slept with him Mark. It the fact that you didn't tell me.  
Mark: We were going to tell you.  
Sophie: When?  
Mark: The day Julia and Ava took off Tyler and Reagan. We were even going to go over to your apartment to talk to you.  
Sophie: You know you keep using them as an excuse. You two had other times to tell me. Why than.  
Mark: Because it was getting harder to keep it from you. And i know i should of told you what happened between me and Tyler earlier but. At the time we had both agreed 

it was going to be just the one time.

Sophie: But it wasn't just the one time.  
Mark: No it wasn't.   
Sophie: Veracity know?  
Mark: No. And it's not for the lack of trying. I've been trying to get a hold of her.   
Sophie: And?  
Mark: Her boy toy won't let me near her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Look the last thing i wanted to do was hurt you. But if you wanna continue to hate me fine. I'm done trying to explain what's going on between me and Tyler to 

you. So have a nice life.

(He walks off. Over in their Command Center Mark walks over to one of the other agents as Roy walks into the room and over to him.)

Roy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Roy: I might of figured out why Ava and her brother had taken Reagan and Tyler.  
Mark: Why?  
Roy: Their working with someone. And this someone just happens to be one of Oliver's oldest enemies.  
Mark: Who?  
Roy: Ra Al Ghul.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why the hell would they work with him?  
Roy: He's been wanting to crate some super soldiers.  
Mark: Super soldiers?  
Roy: Yeah. This serum can turn you into just about anything. It can make you very angry and very strong.  
Mark: Is that what happened to you?  
Roy: Yeah. It didn't just make strong it also made me very angry and i lashed out at all of my friends and family.  
Mark: Other than making you angry and strong what else can this stuff do to you?  
Roy: Why?  
Mark: If Ra Al Ghul really wanted Reagan to be apart of his super soldiers.  
Roy: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell hasn't Reagan been showing signs of it being injected.  
Roy: Because according to your friends son. He had stopped him.  
Mark: Doesn't mean someone wouldn't of injected her the minute their back's were turned.

(He looks at them and until they hear something out in the hallway and rush out to see what is happening as they get out there they see Reagan beating on someone Mark 

knowing the shoes rushes over to them and tackles Reagan to the ground as they land he tries to keep a hold of her.)

Mark: This is Agent Buchanan i need every available agent outside of command center. And someone get a hold of Oliver Queen.

(Then he continues to try and keep Reagan down as Kate and Kara rush forward and help Mark keep Reagan down as she's down Mark goes grab out his cuff's but looks at 

Kate.)

Kate: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: Ava injected Reagan with Mirakuru.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Sophie.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She rushes over to her ex and looks her over. As she's looking Sophie over Alex rushes up to them and gets Reagan sedated once she's out Mark looks around for 

anything to tie her up Then Roy tosses Mark rope and he starts tying her up once she's tied up they get her up and put her onto the gurney. Once she's on there they 

walk off with her as Mark rushes over to Sophie and looks her over.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: What the hell happened?  
Mark: My guess is. Ava injected Reagan with the Mirakuru.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: But what the hell set her off on Sophie.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Roy: It also feeds on jealousy.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: Why the hell would she be jealous of Sophie she's with Kate.  
Roy: Yes she does. But the thing is. Kate and Sophie are still close.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: So what your saying is Kate needs to stay away from Sophie?  
Roy: What? No. It's just I'v had this crap in my system. I nearly beat the hell out of you for being even being near her.  
Mark: I get that.  
Kate: And you didn't press charges against him?  
Mark: I was going to. But Thea and Oliver talked me out of it.

(She looks at him and then over to Oliver who looks off.)

Mark: The point is Kate and the point Roy's making is if we don't get this stuff out of Reagan it could get worse.   
Kate: Just how much more worse can this get?   
Mark: The next time she beats the hell out of someone they won't be coming out of it alive.  
Kate: So your telling me the next time my girlfriend attacks someone she could kill them?  
Mark: Yes.

(She looks off annoyed as Tyler runs up to them and sees Sophie on the ground and rushes over to his ex. Then looks over at Mark and Kate.)

Tyler: What the hell happened?  
Mark: Ava injected Mirakuru into Reagan and she went after Sophie.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: Jealousy.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Apparently bone head here didn't tell us right away how bad it could get and while we were in there talking we heard someone hit the wall and when we rushed out 

Sophie was on the floor and Reagan was beating the hell out of her.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: So that bitch injected Reagan and she went after my ex wife?  
Mark: Yes. Who by the way isn't to happy with us at the moment.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Morgan told her about us.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed. Then they hear something behind them and then run off towards them as they turn the corner they see Reagan standing 

there.)

Mark: Alex Sedated her.  
Roy: Oh she must have a lot of jealousy built up in her.  
Mark: Oh shit and she's looking right at Sophie again.

(Seeing him she walks over to her as she gets to her she charges her sending them both to the ground as they land she starts beating on her which then gets Oliver to 

rush in and tackle her to the ground as they land she gets her barring's and punches him sending him back.)

Roy: Oliver!

(He rushes over to him and looks him over as Reagan goes after Sophie again as she's beating on her Kate grabs out her garbling hook and fires it at Reagan as it gets 

to her it wraps around her waste and she pulls her back as she lands in front of her as she gets her there Tyler rushes forward and turns her over as he gets to her he 

looks up at Kate and sees what's in her hand but doesn't say anything as he turns Reagan over and they quickly tie up her hands onto the gurney once she's tied on Kate 

puts her garbling hook away.)

Kate: Don't tell my dad.

(Tyler looks at her.)

Tyler: It's not my secret to tell Kate.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Tyler: But i won't be telling him anything.   
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off as Mark walks up to Kate and looks at her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(He helps Sophie up again once she's up she looks at him.)

Mark: I'd let Mary check you out.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off and Sophie looks at Kate who walks over to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: You sure about that?

(She looks at her.)

Sophie: Yeah why wouldn't i be?  
Kate: Because you've been giving Mark the cold shoulder since you found out and he's trying his hardest to remain friendly with you.  
Sophie: He's sleeping with my ex Kate. What the hell do you want me to say?  
Kate: Anything. That doesn't make Mark think that you hate him.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Why the hell does it matter. What i think.  
Kate: Despite of what you think Soph. You're still one of Mark's bestfriends. And hurting you isn't something he planned.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Sophie Mark's in love with Tyler.

(She looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: Oh. That's all you're gonna say.  
Sophie: What you want me to say. You just told me Mark has feelings for my ex husband.  
Kate: And did it ever accor to you that Tyler might just share the same type of feelings towards Mark?

(Then she turns and walks off as Sophie stands there not sure of what to say to her. Over by Mark he's standing there thinking as Kate walks up to him.) 

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Before Reagan got loose i was going to break up with him.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because as much as i like and wanna be with him. It's not worth losing my friendship with Sophie.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off. Then she looks at him again.)

Kate: Sophie's upset and hurting she'll find away to get passed it.  
Mark: Kate she won't even talk to me. Or to Tyler for that matter. It's just. I can't do it.

(He walks off as Kate stands there not sure of what to do or say.)

Kate: I could really kill you Ava.

(Over the next couple of days all of the heroes try to figure out how to get the Mirakuru out of Reagan's system as their working to clear her system of the serum the 

Crows are trying to figure out away to keep Reagan locked up in their holding cell until they can antidote to put into Reagan to clear out the Mirakuru after days of 

looking and trying to put something together Kara showed up in Gotham with Lena in tow as they got to Kane Tower they rushed into Kate's office and headed off towards 

the elevator to take them down to the Batcave. As the elevator reached it they both walk off of it and over to everyone else as they get to them.)

Kara: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: Hey. Lena said she might of figured out away to make antidote to flush Mirakuru from Reagan's system.  
Kate: How?

(She goes into explaining what she can do in order crate an antidote. After explaing it Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: Think it'll work?  
Lena: There's really only one way to find out.  
Kate: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and try make it as she gets to work Kate looks at Kara.)

Kara: She's changed a lot since our final battle with Lex.  
Kate: She knows who i am Kara.  
Kara: She's not dumb as some people make her out to be.  
Kate: How?  
Kara: I told her i knew Batwoman.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: And she put two and two together.  
Kate: And she couldn't figure out you were Supergirl because?

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: I have a feeling she always knew just never said anything.  
Kate: she was just wanting you to confirm it.  
Kara: She was.

(Over by Mark he's looking at something on his phone as Mary walks up to him.)

Mary: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.  
Mary: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: In between losing Veracity to Morgan and having to break up with Tyler is not something i wanted to do.  
Mary: Look like Kate said.  
Mark: I know what Kate said Mary but it doesn't change the fact that Tyler is Sophie's ex. I knew it would hurt her when she found out. But in a lot of ways i didn't 

care. I really didn't. I liked him and so i started dating him behind her back.  
Mary: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: He's a great guy i'm sure he'll find someone who will make him happy.  
Mary: I'm sure he will. But they won't be you.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him. Then Mark's phone goes off he look at it and answers it.)

Mark: Commander?  
Jacob: Julian Jerome escaped and attacked Tyler.

(Mark hangs up and rushes off towards the stairs. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into the room they have him in.)

Mark: How the hell did he get out?  
Tyler: Ask your friends kid brother.  
Mark: Morgan!  
Tyler: Yeah.   
Kate: Why the hell would he help out Julian Jerome again?  
Mark: I have a feeling i know why. And it just gave Nikolas Cassadine a way to get out of his marriage to Ava.  
Kate: She's cheating on him.  
Mark: Yeah. Oh he's going to love this.

(He grabs out his phone and calls him and he answers on the first ring.)

Nikolas: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I got some news for you.  
Nikolas: Please tell me the bitch messed up?  
Mark: Oh she messed up in a big way.  
Nikolas: What she do?  
Mark: She's been sleeping with Morgan Corinthos again.

(Nikolas falls silent on the other end and smiles.)

Nikolas: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at his wife. Back over in Gotham.)

Kate: How'd he take it?  
Mark: He was to say the least very happy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: How?  
Mark: Nikolas and Ava have this claws in their prenup saying if one or the other cheats. They get nothing in their divorce.  
Tyler: Wow. And she actually signed it?  
Mark: Oddly enough she did.  
Kate: She's not very bright.  
Mark: Neither is Morgan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Why not?  
Mark: He messed with the wrong family for one.

(He looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Wait.  
Mark: Morgan is Veracity's new boyfriend. Well ex now.  
Kate: I don't know. Vera can be very forgiving.  
Mark: You do realize she hates it when people cheat right?  
Kate: Hey. I never said my sister made sense.

(Just then Kara rushes in with Lena.)

Lena: We got it.  
Tyler: Got what?  
Lena: The Antidote to clear Reagan's system of the Mirakuru.  
Mark: Let's go.

(They all rush from the room and head down to their holding cells. As they get down to them they see Julian there smiling Mark seeing him goes after him and tackles 

him to the ground as he goes down he gets his barring's and punches Mark as he punches him he goes down only to have Mark act quickly and pushes them both out into the 

hallway as they get out there Mark punches him sending him down as he goes down he grabs out a knife again and goes after Mark again as their fight continues the 

other's do everything they can to try and put the antidote into Reagan's system as she's fighting them Tyler and Kate are trying their hardest to keep Reagan still so 

that Lena can put the syringe into Reagan's neck once it's in there she pushes it into her system once it's all in her system Kate and Tyler keep a hold of her until 

she settle's down and their able to let her go. Out in the hallway Mark and Julian are still fighting as their fighting Mark throws his elbow into his face sending him 

back as he goes back Mark kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. Once he's out Mark looks towards the door and sees everyone come out of it.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Kate: We got it into her.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Get this prick into a holding cell.

(The other agents rush forward and grab him up once he's up they wheel Reagan out of their holding cells and take her up to their medical wing and Kate goes with them 

along Kara and Lena as they walk off Mark walks over to Tyler.)

Tyler: So everything okay with you?  
Mark: Yeah. He's finally locked up again. If only we could do the samething of his sister.  
Tyler: Give it time.  
Mark: I will. Anyway. Look Tyler.

(He looks at him and kisses him catching Mark off guard as their kissing Mark kisses him back as their kiss continues Veracity turns the corner and sees them kissing 

then turns and walks off upset knowing she waited to long to tell him how she still felt about him as she walks off they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'll talk to Sophie.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then they pull away from each other. Over the next couple of days Reagan continues to recover from having the Mirakuru in her system after waking up she had asked 

Kate what had happened to her and she told her Reagan looked at her and then looked off.)

Reagan: What did i do?  
Kate: Beat the hell out of Sophie.

(She looks at her and feels even worse then she are ready did. After talking with Kate Reagan talked and apologized to Sophie who told her it was okay. And she smiled 

at her. She was getting ready to walk out of the room as Mark walked up to see her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi. Look Mark I just want to know what you were really feeling towards Tyler.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Soph i'm in love with him.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Keeping the fact that we're together away from you hurt like hell. Because in the back of my mind i thought i'd lose your friendship if it came out.  
Sophie: You won't.  
Mark: I know. But i really should of talked to you first before me and Tyler started up anything.  
Sophie: It would of helped out a lot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: Don't be.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Just so you know.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: If you hurt him i'll kick your butt.  
Mark: I'll do my best not to hurt him then.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he turns and walks out of the room. Later over at Tyler's in his room their both on his bed kissing as their kissing Mark smiles in it then he 

pulls away from him.)

Tyler: So Sophie's okay with this?  
Mark: Yeah she's good with it.  
Tyler: Okay good. So we can do this and we don't have to feel guilty.  
Mark: No.   
Tyler: Even better.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it. Over at Kate's both her and Reagan are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss 

continues she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just glad that stuff didn't screw up things with us.  
Reagan: Am i.  
Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Through out the night and into pretty much the next morning both 

couples make love to each other and with each time they do it the more both Mark and Tyler wanna do it again until they both fall asleep after a number of times love 

making as they both fall asleep. Over at Sophie's apartment she's lying down on her couch thinking about the last several days and the things she said to Mark for not 

telling her about him and Tyler and not really wanting to see their side of things due to the hurt and the Mirakuru being in her system she's just glad that it didn't 

mess up their friendship all that much and is looking forward to the day when she can find someone who makes her as happy as Tyler makes Mark. She knows there is 

someone out there for her it's just the matter of finding them and she can't wait for that day to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one. Because their won't be another update tonight. If i'm feeling up to it tomorrow i will more an likely get started on the Rares get married story. And yes i did change the name of the person Veracity's with towards the end of the story i mean't to do it in the first chapter please don't judge me. Anyway. Until the next Kagan one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i know you guys wanted me to write up and make it Reagan but i feel like we always pick on poor Reagan way to much when it comes around to the bad guys so i made it Sophie. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it. And i'm really hoping you guys are liking the Mark and Tyler pairing so far. Coming up later will either be Rares getting married or that Batmoore one shot i'm just dying to type up anyway until the next one shot Kagan Shippers.


End file.
